


Naruto Drabbles, Vol 1

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Sentences, Drabbles, Snippets and Flashfic [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short drabble-ish sentences from memes in June/July 2011 and a couple proper drabbles from a meme in March 2012.  Not really worksafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Drabbles, Vol 1

===  
KakaNaru writing meme sentence chain, **'Alive'** \- _Written 6/9/11_

He used to wonder, sometimes, when he was younger, why it was that he was still alive when he'd buried everyone else; but when his lips touch Naruto's, when Naruto's fingers curl into the back of his hair and Naruto makes that sound in his throat--well, he still may not know why he survives, but he's glad.

===  
KakaNaru writing meme sentence chain, **'Naruto'** \- _Written 6/14/11_

_Naruto_ , Kakashi thinks feverishly, one hand braced on the tree in front of him and the other down the front of his open pants and jerking rapidly as he nears his climax with images of his former student flitting behind his closed eyes--bright hair, bright gaze, bright smile turning lazy and inviting as he skims off that orange jacket, sly glance from behind blond bangs while tanned nimble fingers coyly pop the fastenings of his pants and _nngh, Naruto--NARUTO--_ and Kakashi is coming, coming, _coming_ so hard with his cock barely clear of his trousers and the rest of his team slumbering at the campsite not fifty yards away.

===  
GaaNaru sentence meme, **'Pants'** \- _Written 7/5/11_

His shirt is gone and Naruto is pressed close against his naked back, bare skin to bare skin, is sucking on the lobe of his ear and Naruto's hands are down his open pants, stroking him, touching him; Gaara arches back against Naruto, open-mouthed and gasping, thrusting into his friend's ( _lover's_ ) grip even before the pants come off and trying not to come this quickly yet again because after growing up starved for any kind of love or affection, after knowing only the touch of his sand for so long, this-- _this_ \--is almost too much.  
~  
Naruto can barely admit it to himself, and he definitely doesn't have the first _idea_ how to go about confessing to Gaara--his _very male_ friend, his fellow (former) jinchuuriki, the Kazekage and _Supreme Commander of the Joint freaking Shinobi Army_ , for god's sake--that the pants Gaara wears, with all the straps and buckles, give him a raging hard-on every. Single. Time he catches a glimpse underneath that coat.

===  
GaaNaru sentence meme, **'Cadence; Breathless'** \- _Written 7/5/11_

Gaara still loses his breath when Naruto's mouth touches his, familiar soft lips and warm wet tongue and the same gentle heartfelt determination that taught him love--real love--in the first place; he presses his hands to Naruto's chest, grateful for what he has learned and fearful of losing it all in the same instant, but the cadence of Naruto's heart beneath his fingertips never fails to match the rapid, desperate beat of his own.

===  
Drabble meme, **'Kakashi/Gai - acorn'** \- _Written 3/8/12_  
(and if you're wondering how _that_ prompt produced _this_ drabble, I suggest watching Shippuden Ep 241)

The first time they have sex, Kakashi's a bit surprised. Okay, yes, he knows it's been a few years since puberty hit and of course Gai will have grown since Kakashi's first peek at his junk, but he was not at all prepared for quite so _much_...er, growth.

He briefly imagines trying to fit _that_ where he wants it to go.

It's rather daunting, not that he's going to admit it--Gai thinks he's 'cool', after all. He'll manage.

He's not about to admit that he's a little envious, either, and tries to console himself that there's nothing wrong with 'average'.

===  
Drabble meme, **'Kankuro/Sasori - mechanism'** \- _Written 3/8/12_

Kankurou curses as he finds yet _another_ mechanism inside his prize puppet that's been effectively glued into nonfunctionality. "Stupid, Kankurou, really _stupid_ ," he chides himself, and he swears that Sasori is smirking at him.

He grabs his rag and his oil and a fine-bladed flat screwdriver, starts chipping at the flaky dried gunk jamming up the gears, and meets those gorgeous dead eyes with a challenging glare. He's _so_ having Sasori go down on him again--because _damn_ , best orgasm _ever_ \--but not until Sasori's been fitted with something to fucking _catch_ it when Kankurou comes down his throat.


End file.
